beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Kidnapped
'Kidnapped '''is a Season 2 bonus episode that details how Landen was kidnapped. Plot On screen it is a fine autumn day, showing East Union High School when the trees leaves are golden brown, yellow, and orange. A group of friends walks by into view. Friend 1: So, where are we going today. Friend 2: I don't know man, bowling alley? Friend 1: Nah, we have went there too many times man, bowling is boring now. Braeden, what do you think? Braeden: I-I don't know, we should go to that party Gavin's hosting! Friend 1: You think they'll fuckin' let us in there? Friend 2: Yeah, how would we get into there? They think we're losers! Friend 2 throws an empty bag of Cheetos onto the sidewalk, littering. And just as their walking another group of friends walks buy, consisting of Landen, Amelia, and some others. Braeden's face turns to disgust as he watches them walk by. Braeden: You know Quincy, I really hate that Landen guy. Quincy: Why? Braeden: He stole my girl yo! Friend 2: So? Braeden: You gotta know, he's a douchebag, all the girls love him. Quincy: What does that mean? Braeden: Well, if all the girlies love him, that means we can't get any because they ALL LOVE LANDEN! Quincy: True true Braeden: Y'know what I'm talking 'bout Ricardo? Ricardo: Yeah, yeah, uh sure, I mean I am kind of tired of everybody worshiping him. Braeden: So I have a plan, we kidnap Landen! Quincy: Dude! Isn't that a crime or something Quincy finishes another bag of chips and puts the wrapper in his pocket. Braeden: Well, here me out, if he's gone, we don't have to deal with his stupid face anymore! Ricardo: I mean, I kinda see where he's comin' from Quincy: Really? Ricardo: Yeah, I mean, no one will ever suspect us, it'll be the perfect crime! Quincy: Oh so now you're on his side now? Ricardo: Think about it Quincy, aren't you tired of not getting any girls? Quincy: Hmmm Ricardo: Just think about it real hard, man. Quincy: Well, I mean, we could get away with it. Braeden: Yes, yes! Exactly, just think about it! It is the perfect crime!. Quincy: Fine, but, if we get caught, this is all your guys fault, ok? Braeden: Ok, ok, sure boomer. Hahaha. Quincy, Ricardo, and Braeden all walk to their houses and settle down for the night. It is now the next day, the group are now going to enact their plan. Braeden is in his car in the student parking lot, adjusting his McDonalds car air freshener and putting on some white-boy rap in his car. Quincy and Ricardo walk up to his car, Quincy gets in the passenger seat, whilst Ricardo hops in the backseat. Quincy: Y'know, if we are going to kidnap Landen, shouldn't we have you do it, Braeden? Braeden: Why Quincy: Because you are the strongest here. Braeden: Yeah you're right Quincy, you are fat. Braeden switches seats with Quincy and now he is in the passenger seat. Quincy puts the car in drive and pulls out of the East Union student parking lot. Braeden: Let's go kidnap this boomer! Braeden turns up his car radio even louder to where other cars on the road can hear his white-boy rap. Quincy drives down Landen's street, where he is walking home, ''alone. Quincy slowly pulls his car up ahead of Landen while Braeden gets into position. Braeden then leaps out of the car with Ricardo and tackles Landen to the ground, making sure to hide their faces from any witnesses. They then pull Landen into the backseat where Braeden and Ricardo detain him to the seat. Braeden: Where should we take him Quincy! Ricardo: I know where, the altamont, perfect place! Nobody will look there! Braeden: The altamont, what's that? Ricardo: You know that place that is west of here where the grass is dry- Braeden: Ohhhhh, you mean the yellow hills! Ricardo: Sure, loser. Quincy steps on the brakes and drives to Highway 120, where he gets on the highway and proceeds toward the Altamont. By this time, Landen has passed out. Braeden: Are we there yet! Ricardo: No! We're only in Tracy. Braeden: Ok boomer. Hahaha. Not funny didn't laugh A little while later, they are at the Altamont, on the frontage road, and they pull to a stop and turn off their headlights and taillights. Braeden grabs Landen, waking him up and throws him out of the car along with his backpack. Braeden puts an backwards 'L' on his forehead and slams the backseat door shut, and Quincy drives off down the frontage road onto the highway heading east-bound. It cuts to Quincy dropping Braeden off at his house, and driving off. Braeden enters the door and puts his backpack down. His mom starts talking to him. Mom: Hey honey, where were you. Braeden: Oh yeah I was bowling at the bowling place. Mom: Oh ok honey, hope you had fun! Braeden sits down on his couch and looks at the news. He sees a news report about a missing teen, when the name of the teen shows up on the televison, his face goes white. It reads 'Landen Gray'... The screen then fades to black and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''appear in big, bold, blue letters. Category:Episodes Category:Canon Category:Bonus Episodes Category:Season 2 Bonus Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes